


Screw The Rules

by evangelineimagine



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr:  Hii I hope you’re not to busy at the moment. I’m really loving all your writings. Could you maybe write me a Stuart one set after they went partying and Stuart is thinking abour asking you out? Love you
Relationships: Stuart Twombly/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Screw The Rules

«Expressing your feelings won’t make you less cool, you know. So how was it?» Nick inquired as he stood beside Stuart looking at the scenery in front of them. 

«It was the best night of my life.» Stuart smiled. It felt good to finally be able to say it, to tell the truth, just letting it go. 

Although Stuart could never do the same in front of you. To just drop his facade and let you really know how he felt about you. 

«What’s on your mind, Stuart?» Nick asked, yet again drawing his attention from the view. 

«Nothing.» Stuart shook his head, looking down at his shoes. They were slightly dirty from the sandy ground they were standing on. 

«There is one thing life has taught me through all these years and that is when a person uses nothing as the answer to such a question; it is never nothing.» Nick prompted, patting Stuart on the shoulder. 

«It’s this girl. Y/n.» Stuart showed his hands into his pocket as he kicked a small rock on the ground over the edge. 

«The girl who works in customer support?» A huge smile broke out on Nicks's face as Stuart nodded. 

«Yeah, I’ve been wanting to ask her out, but I just can’t seem to do it. Plus of course, it’s against the rules and all.» Stuart rambled as Nick’s smile just grew bigger and bigger. 

«Screw the rules! You like this girl, right?» Nick asked, throwing his hands in the air as Stuart nodded once again. 

«Then who cares about the rules. You like her, we don’t know if she likes you too, but how can she not? You’re Stuart!» 

«Thanks, Nick. I think I’ll ask her. Tomorrow, at work.» Stuart smiled, looking over at Nick who had his eyebrows raised. «She’s asleep, and she hates being interrupted…» Stuart explained to which Nick nodded understandingly.

~ 

Stuart stood a couple of meters away from you, twinning his phone around in his hands. You were sitting at a table alone, your computer in front of you as you ate lunch. 

Despite his slight hangover, Stuart was going to go through with it. Plus Nick had been bothering him so much about it all day that even the rest of the team had gotten to know about his crush on you.

There was no turning back now. 

Especially seeing Nick and Billy were «hiding» behind a glass wall behind him, Lyle, Neha and Yo-Yo standing a little bit behind them again, looking more casual like they were just having a conversation, but really paying very close attention to Stuart and Y/n. 

Stuart took a deep breath as he walked over to you, putting his phone in his pocket.

He wasn’t going to back out this time, despite the rules. Because as Nick had said; «screw the rules».


End file.
